Devils Game
by Skygirl4
Summary: A vampire, a creature that was a myth, a creature that was unreal, fake, terrible, is real, when someone reveals Lucy's past, she ends up screaming in pain, read to find out what happened! An Experimental Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Devil's Game**

**An Experimental Story**

**Hey guys, so another experimental story, this is like A Simple Coincidence, you like, I write, I write, you like, so just review, follow, favourite, believe it or not, I like, no love reading your guys reviews, so yeah, onto the story!**

**Lucy's POV**

I wander into the forest, this stupid monster attacked me, ugh, it won't leave me alone, it looks human, it has wings, bat wings, well, it bit the back of my neck, I looked behind me, its jumping from tree to tree, I start to run, I looked behind me again, I'm starting to lose it, I flip my head around, I see a tree root, I fall down, I roll forward, I groan, I look behind me again, its catching up to me again, I crawl forward, it lands in front of me, "Lucy, my dear, don't run, it's Layla, your mother" 'Layla' says "M-Mama?" "I'm sorry I frightened you, but you need to learn the truth why I disappeared" I nod for her to keep going, "Well, I'm a vampire, and I used up all of my magic to cut off your memories about me, the reason I bit you, was I didn't want you to know it was me, but then I realized that it wouldn't work" I feel the back of my neck, she holds you her hand while she starts her sentence "You are half vampire, Jude did not want me to tell you, he threatened to kill me if I did, I started training you behind his back, somehow, he found out, he tried to kill me, I hurt him, but I did not wish to kill him, so I offered a deal, a deal that would change your life dramatically…" I nod for her to continue

"The deal was that, if I erased all of your memories and block off your powers, I could live, and you would be a normal girl; but after, he changed his mind, Jude was a back stabbing tyrant, he tried to kill me, he almost succeeded, but I got away, I flew into the Demon realm, I lived their afterwards, until now, but I heard from some other people, that you had ran away and joined Fairytail, I left the realm and started looking for you, I chased and chased you, I got close, but I could never do it, until now that is" she let me absorb that for a minute, I nod again, "I need to unlock your powers, you already know how to use them, I just need to bite you, it will hurt, then I must leave back to the demon realm, I will return in time, I never finished teaching you, but a single day here, is a month in the realm, so I must leave if I want to remain, and you are a day walker, I also had another child, with Dominic Eucliffe, his name is Sting, find him, and tell him, he is aware of being a vampire, he has told Rouge Cheney, both dragon slayers, both male, both from Sabertooth, they are around here, you will scream when I bite you, and they will come, I love you Lucy, but your new name is Dawn, he will address you as such, I love you, Dawn" She bites my neck, I scream, very loudly, this hurts, so much "Goodbye, my daughter" I see Mama fly off, she disappears in a flash, I see two figures running towards me, I feel all these memories coming back,

_"Like this, Mama?" I levitate a vase "Good job, Dawn, perfect!" Mama praises_

_"Look, Mama, I got my wings!" "Their beautiful, Dawn"_

And such memories,

"She's hurt, lets get her back to camp" I hear a voice say "N-No way, s-shes d-d-dead" I close my eyes and slip into darkness, help…

**Hello, end of chapter, so all I need is for you, the reader, to review, hopefully, I can write a new one, I love this series, I had a dream last night about this, yes, I dream about fan fiction, weird right? So cliffhanger, **

**I had so much fun writing about this, but since this is a teaser, its short, **

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	2. Leaving

**Devils Game**

**An Experimental Story**

**Chapter Two: Leaving**

**Lucy/Dawn's POV**

I groan loudly, I open my eyes, I feel dizzy, I feel a new magic within me, I remember what happened, my eyes widen, I look around me, I see a man with brunette hair, reading a book, then I see a blonde haired man, asleep on a chair "H-Hello?" I say "So your awake, tell me why do you have bite marks on your neck?" The brunette said, I blush and hide my bite, one reason, I realized how cute he was, second reason, I realized how embarrassed I was, I calm down and ask "W-would one of you be Sting Eucliffe?" "Yes, the sleeping one is" I see him wake up 'Sting' I hear him groan, "What do ya want, now Rouge?" I hear him say "She's awake, now get up" I see him sit up immediately, "D-Dawn, is it you?" I remember memories of him, Sting Eucliffe, my brother, another vampire "Y-yes" he runs up and hugs me "Did Layla do that to you?" He caresses by bite make, I nod

"Well, its nice having my sister back" I hear my stomach growl, I blush "Ya know, vampires drinking vampire blood is only as a last resort, and drinking from the opposite gender, the blood tastes better, you should drink some of Rouges blood, his tastes like a dragon, and its really sweet, want some?" I blush heavily, I hear my stomach growl again, I see Sting sweat drop, I nod hesitantly, Rouge walks over and puts his hair out of the way, I grab his shoulders and bite into his neck, Sting is right, it is really sweet, after about 10 seconds I pull away, "T-thank you…" I blush, I see Rouge nod

"Dawn, what was your other name?" "Lucy…" "Okay, well your new name is Dawn Eucliffe, alright?" I nod, "Stay here and rest, me and Rouge have been out all day, we should get back to the guild" he turns around to go, I grab his wrist, I panic slightly, why did I grab his wrist, "Uhh, I uhh, want to join your guild?" I say, more like a question "What about Fairytail?" He asks "I'll leave, I t-think its better if I stay here with you, and I don't know how the guild will react when I say I'm a vampire…"

"Technically, you're a demon, just a race of demon, vampire, there are several born powers too, me and you are day walkers" "W-what are the others?" "Day walker, teleport, merger, screecher, swimmer and the gifted" "What do they do?" I ask

"Day walker is when you can walk in the light without burning, teleport is when you can teleport anywhere, screecher is when you scream, and you command sound to hurt anyone you wish, swimmer is when you can swim and touch holy water, the gifted is when you can use your powers, like levitating, and getting your wings, for longer, and almost get it right the first time" Rouge answers for Sting "Okay, and how did you know I was in Fairytail, I never told you…" "Insignia" I blush out of embarrassment "O-okay… anyway, do you have a way for me to contact my guild?"

"Here, tap in a number…" Sting says handing me a communication lacrima, I punch in Miras number, she answers almost instantly,

_"Lucy, there you are, are you okay?"_ She exclaims, getting the attention of the guild, I see from behind her,

"Uhh, well, I…. sort of need to leave Fairytail…" The whole guild starts to freak out _"WHY!"_ I wince at her loudness "Something came up, I need to leave, tell master please…" _"A-alright, Lucy, say, what happened, you owe it to us to at least tell us" _

"Well, I met some family; so I owe it to him to stay here…" _"Alright, I'll tell master, your guild mark should disappear in a while, okay?"_ I nod in agreement, _"Call us often?"_ I nod again, "Bye" I disconnect the lacrima "Well, you can join tomorrow, for now, get some rest, we'll tell the guild that my sister will be coming alright?" Sting asks, I nod, not trusting my voice

They walk out of the room, I close my eyes and fall asleep

**So, end of chapter, the second chapter, how did you like it? I personally love what I have in mind with this, its great, the next chapter for A simple coincidence should be out within Halloween, I thought I should do a vampire/demon related story in the spirit of Halloween, I think I'll go work on the other chapters now,**

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devils Game**

**An Experimental Story**

**Chapter Three:**

**Lucy/Dawn's POV**

I woke up by Sting shaking me awake, "What'd ya want, noww, Stinggg" I slur, sinking into the sheets "You sound drunk"

"Mmhmm, let meh sleeep" I groan, covering my face with the sheets "Wake up" "Mmmm, noooo" slurring again, "Wake up, time to go to the guild" "I'll bee up ina minuutee" I say sleepily, rubbing my eyes cutely, "You awake?" I hear someone say, I crack one of my eyes open, I yawn, "I'll beee up in a miinute, 'kkay?" I slur, for the fifth time "C'mon Sting, let her get ready on her own" He says, they leave, I get ready, shower, brush my teeth, change, I miss Fairytail… a tear runs down my face, I take a deep breath and exhale sharply "Their apart of your past now, theres no changing that now, you've gone to far to stop" I say encouragingly, I hear a knock on the door,

"Dawn, you ready?" Sting says "Yeah"

**Timeskip: Sabertooth Guildhall**

Sting kicks open the door, "We're here, make way for the new recruit!" He shouts, I find all eyes on me, I panic a bit, "Hey, you okay?" Rouge asks, I nod hesitantly, "Hi, I'm Yukino, your Dawn right, Stings sister? I can't believe that he has a sister, it took the whole guild by surprise" I smile, "Well, I only found out the other day, it took me by surprise too, believe me" "Dawn, this is Rufus, Orga, Minerva and the guild master, Jiemma" Yukino says, "Nice to meet you all" I compliment, "Your Stings sister, Dawn?" 'Rufus' asks, I nod, "Sting told me he had a sister, but I didn't think that she would be this beautiful" I blush, I then see Rufus being whacked by Rogue, I blush a bit harder,

For the rest of the day, we mingle, and I get to know everyone, "Dawn? Dawn" Yukino says, I snap out of my trance "Yes?" "We've been calling you for ten minutes, what's wrong, its like you've never been called by 'Dawn' before, we were kinda worried" she says

"O-Oh, really? I'm sorry, I was thinking about something, what did you want?" "Sting said that it was time to go home, bye Dawn" "Byee" I stumble out of my chair, "Great, she's tired…" Sting says "Wwhat's that supposed to mean, Sting?" I ask, offended, "I don't know if you've noticed yet, but you slur when your tired, lets go back" I hit him in the face "Shut up Lamp post!" "Hard punch, there Blondie" "Blondie?" I ask

"Your blond, you are now Blondie, Blondie" I groan "I'm tooo tired to deall with this noww, I wanna sleep" I walk you of the guild, with Sting and Rogue on my heels, I stumble, Sting and Rogue both catch my arms, I thank Rogue, and leave Sting complaining about how I'm not nice, I snicker, before I knew it, we were here at the house, I open the door and kick my shoes off, and sink into the couch, my stomach growls, I blush "Rogue, feed her" Sting says, he sits beside me and moves his hair out of the way, I grab his shoulders, and bite into his neck, I have a bigger thirst than last time, I move and end up sitting on his lap… I blush very darkly, redder than blood, I quickly move off his lap and blush, "G-gomen… I'm going to bed" I run to my room and run onto the bed, as sleep takes over me

**Sting's POV**

Huh, Blondie's embarrassed, good, something to tease her about later, I snicker "What are you snickering about now?" Rogue asks me "Nothing" I say innocently "Blondie sure had fun" He sighs "She was just hungry, nothing more, nothing less, I'm going to bed" "Okay, bye, and don't do anything to Blondie while I'm asleep, eh Rogue?" But he slams the door to fast

**Rogue's POV**

Stupid Sting… I see Frosch asleep on the bed, Lector and Frosch asleep all day, huh? Wow, lazy exceeds… I close my eyes, but I cant sleep, all I'm thinking about is Dawn, I groan loudly into my pillow, I clear my thoughts and go to bed

**So, end of chapter, I realized that I didn't add the exceeds yet, sorry, they never crossed my mind, bad Sky huh? Especially because Fro is my fave side character, what do you this about the RoguexLucy situation in there? I love meh Rolu! **

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	4. Gomenasai

Hey guys, Sky here, so sorry that I haven't really been updating, but, yeah I don't really have an excuse, I'm just really sorry, they should, I repeat SHOULD be out before Halloween, at least a few, I'm sorry, its just with adjusting back into school, I can't write all day, and I've made plans with some friends, so gomenasai,

I've been writing all that I can, but my life is really busy, I hope you'll all forgive me, but I'm putting up a poll on my profile on which story I should work on, so, yeah, sorry

Bye and thanks for your understanding~!


	5. Sorry

_**Hey guys, **_

**I've decided to take a little break,**

**Y'know, like Christmas,**

**A break,**

**I'm running out of ideas,**

**So I'm taking a break, as I've said for the few last sentences,**

**I'm going to take this time and think of ideas,**

**Bye and sorry for the inconvenience~!**


End file.
